I'm Staying Over
by tIAra GOld
Summary: I make a deal with the woman I hate. I'll promise to go to Sweet Amoris, but get away from me. Wait, what do you mean I can't stay with my aunt? Well whatever. That redhead will do. OC X Castiel
1. Red Headed Dude

**PROLOGUE**

Damn. New school. Sweet Amoris High, apparently.

"Honey, please." A middle- aged woman sat beside me in the driver's seat, one hand on the wheel and the other holding a map. Her gaze flickered from the road to the crinkled piece of paper, then back again. "I heard the school has amazing teachers and peers."

"That's what every god damn school claims to have, woman." I snorted. I rolled down the window in hopes that the traffic will shut her up. Nope.

"Rain, my love. The air conditioner's on." She rolled up the window. "And call me Celeste." I groaned, face-palming myself continuously. We drove for another ten minutes until she sharply swerved our black car into a parking lot. I glanced outside. Students were filing inside a light blue building with what, five stories?

"Oh, joy," I commented sarcastically. "Stairs." The blonde woman looked at me and sighed. I stuck out my tongue childishly and opened the car door. I stepped outside, trailing behind her. We roamed around the courtyard, Celeste smiling sweetly at everyone. I put on my best bored look.

"Kill me now. Kill me now. Kill me now," I muttered. I rolled my eyes as Celeste approached a random brunette and introduced herself.

"Hi there sweetie. My name is Celeste." She waited for a response. The poor girl looked around for help, but the only person was a red-headed guy who just glanced at them with minimum interest, his eyebrow arched. In exasperation I shoved myself in front of Celeste to glare at the girl.

"I wonder what this mom and this new girl is doing at the school. Oh maybe they just came to eat lunch with the principal," I spat impatiently, making sure to emphasize the mom part. I tapped my foot in annoyance, waiting for the stupid brunette to pick up the point. All she did was stare at me, her eyes wide. I sighed. "Please, just pick up the hint already... Actually, never mind. Where's the principal? Oh, and no. I'm not having lunch with her. And stop looking at me as if I grew a second head, I-"

Celeste grabbed my wrist and pulled me back before I could continue.

"Honey." She said sharply.

"Sorry, I don't think this school sells that." I pulled my arm away from her. I marched straight towards the school, but mid-march I turned on my heel and headed back towards the car.

"Rain! We are NOT going home!" Celeste yelled. She apologized to the girl, and instead focused her full attention on me.

"Shut up! You're not my mother!" Oh yeah, that's right. She's the woman my biological father cheated with. It just so happens I'm stuck with her while my dad is following my mom around the globe to ask for forgiveness. Did I mention that?

"You know what? I'm closer to being your mom because I'm actually HERE!" She shrieked. I stopped walking. I turned around slowly, laughing insanely to myself in my mind as I saw her flinch. I marched right up to her and slapped her across the face. Twice.

"One for claiming MY house as your home, and another for having an annoying face." I responded calmly. I looked into her brown eyes and thought deep and hard. "Actually, let's make a deal. I'll go to this school, but you have to leave me alone." I waited for her to calm down.

"Exactly how am I supposed to leave you alone when we're living under the same roof?" Before I could reply she held a finger up to my face. "And no. You are not living with that crazy aunt of yours. She made you a _colorful _sweater by ripping apart six of mine!" I heard a stifled laugh near us. That redhead. Viewing my life drama like a comedy show.

"Oh, I'm not." I smiled sweetly/devilishly at the amused boy standing behind Celeste. I skipped up to him cheerfully and said in the most energetic voice I could fake. "I'm staying at his place."

Well, whoever he was.


	2. That Escalated Quickly

**CASTIEL**

Second week of school. Oh great.

It was morning, and I decided to skip. I hung out in the courtyard before classes started to go up to the balcony. I inspected the activity around me, bored out of my mind. A fancy black car violently skidded into the school parking lot. The passenger side door jerked open and a fair-skinned girl stepped out. She had jet black hair that extended down to her waist, the ends dyed a bold red. I couldn't tell the color of her eyes.

She wore beetle juice pants, a skin-tight gray top with matching pumps. A few chains and a red amulet hung around her neck, jingling in unison with her red bracelets.

She looked pissed.

Not oops-I-forgot-to-lock-the-door-oh-damn pissed. It was FUCK-MY-LIFE-MY-NEW-NEIGHBOR-IS-THE-PERSON-I-HATE AND-DESPISE-AND-HAVE-BEEN-TRYING-TO-AVOID-FOR-FIVE-YEARS pissed.

She leaned back inside the car to say something to the driver, then twisted around into her original position. She shut the door with her heel, making a loud, scraping sound. Another Amber? No thanks.

The driver's door opened and a middle-aged blonde woman stepped out, walking past the girl and into the courtyard.

"Hi there sweetie. I'm Celeste." She offered her hand to a random passerby who shook it hesitantly. With experience, I knew she was faking her kindness. Apparently so did the girl, who rolled her eyes dramatically and strolled up in front of the older woman to look at the brunette.

"I wonder what this mom and this new girl is doing at the school. Oh maybe they just came to eat lunch with the principal." She exclaimed sarcastically. I arched up my eyebrow. The girl started yelling loudly non-stop until the blonde lady pulled her away. This girl is kinda messed up.

"Honey."

"Sorry, I don't think this school sells that." She turned and walked back towards the black car. Oh gee, what's wrong with her? Parents abandoned her or something? Yeah right.

"Rain!" Hey, nice name. "We are NOT going home!" The blonde woman was frantically screaming after her.

"Shut up! You're not my mother!"

Okay. Hold up. Am I psychic or what? I started turning away, losing interest.

"You know what? I'm closer to being your mom because I'm actually HERE!" I heard the girl's heels stop clacking. I turned back.

The girl marched straight up to the lady and slapped her across the face twice. One with her palm, the other with the back of her hand. I tilted my head in interest.

"One for claiming MY house as your home, and the other for having an annoying face." I smirked. The girl furrowed her eyebrows together, as if deciding whether to kill the pig with a knife or an ax. "Actually, let's make a deal. I'll go to this school, but you have to leave me alone."

The blonde woman leaned forward in disbelief. "Exactly how am I supposed to leave you alone when we're living under the same roof?!... And no. You are not living with that crazy aunt of yours. She made you a _colorful_ sweater by ripping apart six of mine." I chuckled.

This family. Is. Hilarious. Honestly, I don't feel too good about laughing at their no-mom situation, but still.

I saw the girl gaze at me. Then she smiled a devil smile. Fuck.

"Oh, I'm not." She happily hopped towards me. "I'm staying at his place."

Yup, fuck.

"Really? I didn't know." I rolled my eyes and scowled. "Is it my short- term memory kicking in or is it that I've never met you?"

She looked at me curiously, then responded, "Nope, it's just your short- term memory." Okay, she's better than Amber at least.

"Well then, old friend." I sounded like Lysander. "Welcome back." I threw my arm across her small shoulders, making her flinch a little. Then she smirked and looked at me lovingly.

"Oh, the hard times we've been through together. All those years." She pretended to be spacing out in her thoughts. But I knew she was looking at the 40% off meat sale at the grocery store across the street.

"Well, if you know him that well." The blonde woman gave me a convincing smile and walked off. My eyes widened.

"Bitch." the girl chirped, sighing dramatically. "And a few seconds ago she couldn't bear to leave me."

I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow humorously. First, she gave off an Amber aura, then she twisted into the principal who lost her dog. Again. Then this sarcastic menace.

Then I froze, realization dawning on me.

"What the hell?" The girl turned in surprise from my sudden outburst. "You are not living with me."

"...Sorry about that." She looked me straight in the eye. I knew what the color of her eyes are now. Red.

"Like that fixes anything." I frowned.

"Fine, then I'll just live on the streets." She slowly turned around. When I didn't do anything, she spun around and gave me an annoyed look.

"What's wrong? Go ahead, no one's stopping you," I mocked.

"Well-" She stopped mid-sentence. I followed my gaze to my T-shirt.

I arched up an eyebrow. "Oh gee. Did you think my shirt would make a great new clothing trend or something?"

She didn't say anything. Well, time to ditch.

"You like Winged Skull?" Her eyes were still on my shirt.

"Yeah." I was pleasantly surprised.

Her eyes lit up. "Cool, I don't know anyone from my old school who does."

"Hmph. And I don't know many girls who like it either."

"So can I stay over now?"

I smirked.

"And what do I get for it?"

"The pleasure of my company." And I thought she was a madman Amber.

"Well then...?"

"Rain... Kaneshiro. My grandfather was Japanese." She hesitated to introduce herself with her last name.

"Gotcha." I led her into the school. "And it's Castiel."

"...That was unexpected," she muttered.

"That I was good looking _and _nice?"

She ignored my sarcastic remark."You agreed so fast. I mean, what about your parents?"

Why did I agree?

I turned around to look at her. "I live alone in an apartment."

"Why, are you in the same situation as me?"

I snorted. "No, of course not. My mom's a plane attendant and my dad's a pilot."

She said nothing, but instead smiled and looked ahead.

"Well then, you'd better go meet that idiot student body president."

Rain looked up at me. "Why, is he stuck up?"

"Like someone shoved a chicken up his ass."


End file.
